Gloomy New Year
Gloomy New Year is a New Year's Eve-themed fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Gloomy *Seether Featuring *Analogue and Digital *Fatty *Pierce *Pranky *Nutty *Lumpy Appearances *Generic Tree Friends and other fanon and canon HTFs Plot A crowd of characters gather at town square counting down at the clock tower, which Lumpy is fixing. As Analogue and Digital start counting down, Fatty makes his New Year's resolution: to lose weight. Pierce makes a resolution to stop bullying, Pranky to stop playing pranks, and Nutty to control his appetite for candy. Watching from his window, Gloomy sees he has only one more opportunity to kill himself before the new year begins. He heads to town square and finds Seether listening to gothic music. Gloomy tries to get his attention, but Seether couldn't hear him from his headphones. Gloomy taps his shoulder and gets Seether's attention. The two go to Pierce and ask him to beat them up, but Pierce sticks to his resolution and refuses. Lumpy causes the clock to chime, momentarily making everyone think they missed the countdown, until Analogue and Digital point out it was an error. Gloomy and Seether get a new idea and get in the clock tower. They stop by an edge with spinning cogs below, and Gloomy jumps to them in order to be ripped apart. Lumpy makes the clock stop and unknowingly saves him. Seether points to the big clock arms and gives Gloomy a new idea. Gloomy steps out and slowly walks on the clock's minute hand. Upon reaching the edge, he prepares to jump off. Analogue and Digital announce the new year is just 10 seconds away and the crowd counts. Gloomy tells Seether to hurry up, but Seether instead decides to change his point of view for the new year. Running out of time, Gloomy jumps himself, only to get his foot stuck on a piece of gum. Lumpy makes the clock chime, just in time for the arrival of the new year. The crowd cheers as fireworks fly. Gloomy cries about his missed opportunity, until Seether tells him the new year is a time for change. Gloomy soon agrees to this and decides to become a new person. Fatty spies a hot dog stand and devours everything, unable to keep his resolution. Pranky is also unable to do so and shocks Pierce with his joy buzzer. Pierce then beats up Pranky, while Nutty eats all the candy on his body. Lumpy finds a red button in the clock tower and pushes it, causing the tower to explode and collapse on everyone as punishment. Moral "Bring in the new year with a new you!" Deaths #The characters may have died when the clock tower exploded (debatable and not seen). Injuries #Gloomy is slightly scarred by the cogs. #Pranky gets beaten by Pierce. Trivia *This is the second New Year's episode in the series, after Kill-ennium. *This is Seether's first starring role. He previously debuted in A Spectacle of Yourself. *Unless counting the debatable deaths, nobody died in this episode. But otherwise, everyone died. *The clock's hands were in the wrong positions when the countdown was happening. This is probably because of Lumpy's fidgeting. *If Gloomy died, this marks one of his few deaths. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 29 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors Category:Featured